


Go Puddlemere!

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus likes when James wears his quidditch jersey to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Puddlemere!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hpfangirl).



> They're as old as you want them to be. For me, that's legal but hey, your fantasy.

Up until two weeks ago, James had always slept in pyjama bottoms and an undershirt and Albus had never thought twice about it. Then one evening James had been reluctantly undressing for bed in the middle of the Puddlemere/Harpies match and, distracted by the announcer on the Wizard-radio, climbed into bed in only his Puddlemere jersey.

James' lean-muscled, faintly hairy legs poked out of the bottom of of the blue jersey that clung to the rounded globes of his arse like a second skin because he'd outgrown the damn thing years ago but had never found another one he favored as much.

When James had fallen asleep, Puddlemere had been down over a hundred points. In the morning, his whoop of glee had woken Albus from a dead sleep. Puddlemere had made a miraculous comeback, overtaking the Harpies for the win. James now considered the jersey good luck, and wore it to bed almost every night.

Albus would have teased him about it except that the outline of James' morning wood, thick and long and bulging against the thin fabric distracted him every single time.

"What are you looking at Smeghead?" James was looking delightfully rumpled as he stretched after climbing out of bed, and his jersey rode up, allowing his cock to spring free.

"Uh....nothing," Albus said, unconsciously licking his lips.

James followed the line of Albus' blatant stare down, a deviant smirk twisting his features. "You little shit-stabber!"

"I'm not...James ...I didn't ...I wasn't!" Albus stammered and flushed.

"Well, don't just stand there..." James held his jersey up with one hand and the base of his cock with the other. "Come on Al. I caught you drooling....I'll let you have a little taste..."

"Merlin, James!" Albus squeaked, but his feet were already shuffling him closer. It would be a lie to say he didn't want it.

"C'mere, baby brother..."James crooned, fisting his hand in Albus' hair and jerking him forward so quickly Albus stumbled to his knees. Albus opened his mouth for one last token protest but James took it for acquiescence and slipped the head of his cock in. Albus choked in surprise and James pet him soothingly. "I have so many things to teach you Al...but don't worry, when you're finished with me, I'm gonna take real good care of you. I mean, that's what family's for, right?"

Albus gave a shallow nod and his smile curved around James' cock. Up until this point, he'd been a Cannon's fan. But what the hell? Go Puddlemere!


End file.
